


Survivor

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non è solo il sapere di essere innocenti a farti sopravvivere ad Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> #Prompt suggerito per il Drabble event sulla pagina facebook We are out for prompt.

Le pareti della prigione erano così umide e vecchie da far diffondere nella stanza un gelo perenne, che unito al silenzio opprimente gli impediva di dormire. Sirius portò una mano al volto, scostandosi i capelli unti e sporchi dal viso, non si poteva dire che l'igiene dei detenuti fosse una priorità dei Dissennatori. L'umidità che bagnava il pavimento di pietra iniziò a cristallizzarsi rapidamente e il prigioniero capì che non aveva scampo, come tutti i presenti in quel determinato corridoio. Il solito giro di ronda per terrorizzare i detenuti e riportare alla mente i loro ricordi peggiori, come solo quelle orrende creature fluttuanti sapevano fare. E lui ne aveva, di ricordi brutti. Aveva undici anni di estrema sofferenza, fino all'arrivo della sua lettera per Hogwarts. Quella scuola era stata la sua salvezza, proprio come i membri di quel gruppo scalmanato dei Malandrini. La sua vita aveva ripreso ad avere un senso, i mesi estivi passavano rapidi tra gli scambi di lettere tra lui, James e Remus. Peter era insopportabile per lui, tanto quanto la rabbia nel sapere che stava scontando quella pena ad Azkaban da anni al suo posto. Digrignò i denti, il Dissennatore passò davanti alla sua porta e il ricordo di quella notte infernale lo fece quasi urlare: la morte di James, il sacrificio della bella Lily, il dolorr nel venirlo a sapere. La frustrazione della cattura, del processo contro di lui, la reclusione tra quelle pareti. Sei anni prima. Si rannicchiò in un angolo umidiccio della cella, tappandosi le orecchie con le mani e forzandosi a pensare ad altro, a non lasciarsi dominare dal Dissennatore che stava indugiando davanti alla sua porta. Non poteva produrre un Patronus, non aveva la bacchetta, ma poteva contrastare lo stesso quel demone assetato della sua sofferenza. O almeno, poteva provarci. Si rannicchiò maggiormente e cercò tra i suoi ricordi qualcosa di felice, un momento bello del suo passato, e sorrise nel buio quando vide materializzarsi il volto di Remus. I suoi occhi furbi, il sorriso appena accennato e la risata cristallina di chi ha appena violato le regole e si sente invincibile e divertito dalla sua stessa audacia. E Remus era audace, eccome: quando aveva ideato quel piano per chiudere James e Lily nella Stanza delle Necessità si erano divertiti molto e avevano riso fino a sentire i crampi allo stomaco. E Sirius aveva provato quella strana e tumultuosa voglia di essere al posto dell'amico in quella stanza segreta del castello, da solo con Remus, per guardarlo più a lungo possibile e baciarlo. E non lo aveva mai fatto. Mai, in sette anni di scuola e in infiniti di amicizia. Il Dissennatore si allontanò dalla porta e Sirius guardò il pavimento tornare liquido e scivoloso, doveva sopravvivere a quell'Inferno. Se ce l'avesse fatta, giurò con un sorriso, avrebbe confessato tutto a Remus.


End file.
